Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with complex functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
For a wireless communication through a mobile communication network, chips for LTE, WCDMA and the like are inserted in a mobile terminal. In particular, various wireless communication chips including a Wi-Fi chip for a Wi-Fi communication, a Bluetooth chip for a Bluetooth communication, an NFC chip for an NFC communication and the like are inserted in a mobile terminal.
A user can perform a communication with a different terminal by selecting one of various communication technologies applied to a mobile terminal. To this end, it is forced to turn on a wireless communication chip intended to be used for the communication with the different terminal. If the wireless communication chip keeps being turned on all the time, it is not preferable in aspect of power consumption. While the communication chip is normally turned off, if it is intended to perform a communication with the different terminal, the wireless communication can be preferably turned on. However, each time a user intends to perform a communication with a different terminal, if a user interface for turning on a wireless communication chip is called in, it may consume an additional time and cause inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, the present invention intends to disclose a mobile terminal capable of communicating with a different terminal without using a communication chip and a mobile terminal capable of establishing a wireless communication with a different terminal promptly through an information carried on a sound wave or an ultrasonic wave.